


Faded away（消逝）

by suiyinkaze



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, 撒隆 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:11:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suiyinkaze/pseuds/suiyinkaze
Summary: CP撒隆，人格分裂设定注意！！！希望读到最后的朋友能看一看后记，方便更了解文章~KY调戏请主动退出，不谢。





	Faded away（消逝）

**Author's Note:**

> CP撒隆，人格分裂设定注意！！！希望读到最后的朋友能看一看后记，方便更了解文章~  
> KY调戏请主动退出，不谢。

1999年2月14日

没人告诉他外面在下雨，这种事情感官正常的人都知道。他就坐在阳台，泥土和植物的腥味一点一点地上渗，有那么一丝溶在了雨滴中，落在他略零乱的金色发梢。

如果有别的什么人在，他一定会被拽回到屋子里，面对一阵没完没了的抱怨。所幸没有什么别的人，只有自下而来的放线菌的气息。

他好像想起了什么，回头扫了一眼屋内。

一只倒在地上的杯子，碎玻璃和残留的水混在一起从中心四散开，一颗白色的药粒被水浸着，溶出了糊状的粉末。

除了他，没人知道发生了什么，其实他自己也不是很清楚，前20分钟他陷在沙发里，指节分明的手握住那只完好无损的玻璃杯，20分钟后他才意识到自己在聆听自然状态下的正负电荷抗衡。

他慢慢地将自己撑起，走到那一团凌乱之中。然后他低头望见了映在碎玻璃上的那张脸，反射在玻璃上的光又折射出他说不出的颜色，照亮了那双空洞的眼睛。

他听到了电流脉冲爆破的声音——最原始的呐喊，地球从形成开始就存在的呼啸。黑影吞没了那张苍白的脸，随之一切归于令人恐惧的沉默。

1997年7月

我不知道我有时候还能不能被称作“我”。你知道的，这是一个关于身份构建的词，它只能指自己，我是说，一个人，而不是两个。当然我不否认孩童时期加隆总是和我互换身份，反正几乎没有人能分得清我们到底谁是谁。可是现在，我非常清楚我们不只有两个人——除了我和我的双胞胎弟弟加隆，还有另外一个，我不知道他的名字，但他被称为“我”。

这个“我”做了一件事，导致加隆离开了我。

换一种说法吧，因为刚刚的说法就像在推卸责任。我做了一件事，导致我弟弟离开了我。

我对我的同胞弟有着不该存在的情感，这个我是叙事者的我(即使我很不愿意相信他与我一样有对加隆同样的感觉，这令我非常害怕)。即便我们有各自的床铺，但加隆从小就喜欢和我挤同一张床，每当我睁开眼睛，就会看到他乱糟糟的头发，还有那副长得落下影子的睫毛，他露出的皮肤隔着我的睡衣贴着我，我能感觉到他的温度，就像蜷在身旁的一只猫。

然后一只手或者一条腿，像乌贼触手一样缠上来。我总是握紧拳头，等着他更加放肆的侵占，但他从没有这么做过，因为他又沉沉地睡去，从而避免被我拳打脚踢跌落床而受伤。

不，我其实不会揍他，尽管我握紧拳头，但我扔希望他紧紧地抱着我。

直到两个月前的那一天，我感觉到他浑身赤裸地靠着我，看见他脖子和肩膀上刺眼的痕迹，一只手环抱着我。

我不记得我昨晚喝过酒(我不可能烂醉如泥)，我也肯定我百分之百不是个瘾君子，我从来没有碰过鸦片，我所记得的只有从头到脚的倦意。

我不知道是不是我的惊愕驱赶了睡意，加隆睁开了眼睛，我看到了他眼中某些令我更害怕的无法言喻的东西。

他和我叙述了发生的事，令我无法接受也无法原谅的事，好比杀死了一个无辜的人。

我确实是对他有不伦罪恶的感觉，但我知道他与我是兄弟，是至亲，是无法成为别人的人。人的伦理与道德观是很有趣的东西，人类社会需要它们作为平衡点与支撑点，当然存在很多荒谬可笑的地方，可人类无法摆脱人而生存。

加隆的话我一直记得，我们做了。

那天我就像个歇斯底里的疯子，好像一生中从来没有竭力地疯狂着，我让他闭嘴，又让他说实话。

但加隆对我从来不说谎。

他踏出家门的那一刻，我依旧看到了闪烁在他眼中不可言喻的光，连同他死死忍住的泪水，在门怦然关上的一瞬间定格在我的记忆中。

我好像听到了嘲笑声，像老房子里踩在上面嘎吱作响的朽木板。

到底谁在说谎？

1997年9月

我得按时去见S，她是我的主治医师。

另一个“我”，听S言，他并没有说出自己的名字。她告诉我，这个“我”性格与我截然不同，他狂妄嚣张，大胆狡猾，富有侵略性，而且非常聪明。重要的一点是，他不喜欢我，因此某些时候会争夺身体的主导权。

不管怎么样，你们得和谐相处，而且你最好辞掉现在的工作，你现在的工作对你还是他来说压力都太大了——另一个你是这么和我说的。S建议道。

我只能答应，她所言极是，于是我辞掉了办公大楼的工作，转去了一个小工作室，但我并没有向他们说明我的情况。

两个月来我不曾收到加隆的音信，我估计他连同那台诺基亚一起换了，因为我曾经拨过他的号码，但一直无法接通。

我曾一度希望那些陌生号码中有一个是他的。

我想听见他的声音，听他抱怨我不要命地工作，然后在晚上帮我递上一杯热可可。

我不知道“我”都在做些什么，当身体的主导权在他手里时，他所经历的一切只有他才记得。我总是得帮他收拾扔了一地的纸(因为他绝对不会主动去收拾)，上面有他胡乱写的一些东西，还有一些我看不懂的涂鸦。

“我”到底在想些什么？

有一天我拿起笔，在他的(我的)草稿纸上写下一小段话，尝试与他沟通。

——你是谁？你在干什么？为什么你不和我说话？

第二天我在冰凉的地板上醒来，在纸堆中找到了那张草稿。

——我是撒加，你这个虚伪的人，我想把你的头拧下来，再把我可爱的弟弟找回来。

这个畜生。

接着我被迫去收拾他留下的一团乱，无意中发现了他乱涂乱画中的一行字。

__过去都是假的，回忆是一条没有归途的路，以往的一切春天都无法复原，即使最狂热最坚贞的爱情，归根结底也不过是一种瞬息即逝的现实，唯有孤独永恒。_ _ _ _①_ _

现在的工作没有之前那么繁重，我一直都是按时上下班，有时也会有一小段的加班时间，但不会太久。我也没有和其他什么人有深入的交集，除了我的旧友，艾俄洛斯。艾俄洛斯和我很不一样，他也偶尔喜欢开我玩笑：一个典型工作狂和完美主义者。至少他说得没错，加隆也说过我某些时候执着得令他想好好揍我一顿。关于另一个“我”的事，艾俄洛斯已经知道了，我记得刚告诉他的时候他露出了合乎情理的惊讶，但没有任何鄙夷或是害怕我的感觉，甚至半开玩笑地调侃说幸好我换了个工作。无法否认，他是个真朋友。他问起我加隆是否知道我的情况，我告诉他加隆已经搬了出去，我也找不到他。他好像知道我们发生过什么不愉快的事(如果他的逻辑和大部分的人一样，认为这一切不过是家庭矛盾)，所以就没再追问。

我告诫他，照顾好艾欧里亚——他的弟弟。

你呢？他问，你不需要别人的关心照顾吗？

1997年11月

加隆离开我大概有六个月了。

我感觉最近不太好，尽管我按照S的医嘱服药，但氯丙嗪②其实就跟毒品差不多。

另一个撒加和我对话的频率不高，但相比之前有进展。他依旧喜欢在草稿堆中写一些莫名其妙的东西，或者画我无法理解的马克·罗斯科③。我知道油画笔或者水彩颜料都是他在附近的杂货店买的，因为每次我去买牛奶时都会看见几个我(不是另一个)不认识的女孩子看着我暧昧地笑着。

——你和她们做过什么？我在草稿纸上写下。

——没什么。那是我几分钟后从恍惚中回神并看到的笔迹。

——不要碰她们。我重重地写下。

——我谁都没碰过，除了我亲爱的加隆，当然我想碰的时候你也阻止不了我。

这个畜生没有理由地讨厌我，我也对他也恨之入骨。

——你他妈不要提加隆，你伤害了所有人。

——你确定你就没有伤害所有人吗，你个恶心的家伙， _ _你也是那样的人__ _ _④__ 。

我粗暴地把纸揉成一团，愤怒地将它朝角落扔去，仿佛在对一个站在那里的透明的人发怒。我看到了他在某个地方写下的字。

__胡话一开始也就是胡话，但这些胡话是和上帝有关的，所以最后胡话也就成了上帝。__ _ _⑤__

我又听到了嘲笑声，那种踩在朽木上毛骨悚然的嘲笑声。

偶尔，艾俄洛斯会来拜访。我应该感到高兴，至少他在的时候我还是我。

我和他说过一些另一个“我”的事，他好像对这个“我”十分好奇。

这个“你”，不管怎么说，他很了解你。艾俄洛斯看着我，好像在看另外一个人。

他知道我的一切，我却察觉不到他，我不知道他会做什么。我回答着，不想对上他的目光。

这让我更好奇了，过去你，或者说你们，你们三个，到底发生了什么。他继续问，但我不能让他这么干。

我觉得你最好不要知道，反正是不好的事，最重要的是我不知道“我”——另一个，会不会突然对你干些什么。

艾俄洛斯笑了起来。

我不知道他有没有放在心上，但我是认真的。

每隔一段时间我便会接到一些骚扰电话，但这没什么，可当我例行那句“你好”之后，对方并没有说话，于是我就把电话挂了。

奇怪的事情总是出乎意料，当然如果不出乎意料的话就不能称为奇怪了吧。

S是个很有耐心很温和的医生，虽然她毫无疑问地会保护我的隐私，但作为一个人，我依旧感觉与她谈论自己的个人生活很不自在，就像赤裸地躺在实验室的操作台上被人摆弄。当我感到焦躁不安的时候，“我”就会占主导权。我不知道那个撒加究竟对S说过什么，他似乎令她感到害怕。

我想知道，你很久以前的生活究竟是怎么样的。她在我清醒的时候这么问过我。

我不知道从哪里说起，因为我的生活一向如此，我曾和加隆相依为命，他就是我抛开那些环境中明争暗斗后的极乐净土，我很爱他，即便最后我不知道这种爱已经变成某种扭曲罪恶的东西(我没有告诉她后面的话，我不会告诉她的)。

你弟弟为什么要离开你？她问道。

我沉默半晌。

我说了一些非常伤人的话。

我又听到了咯吱的嘲笑声，仿佛整个人被四肢绑紧沉入死一般寂静的深海。

他又来了，但不是为了保护我。

S无法诊断我DID(Dissociative Identity Disorder)的具体原因，她承认她似乎也没见过我这样的患者，但我归根于—— ** _ ** _她不是我_**_** 。所以我既是她的患者，也是她的研究对象。

——你小心一点，她知道加隆的存在了，别让她知道你肮脏的秘密。

“我”的主动留言。

——是你肮脏的秘密。

——那你怎么不说出来呢，伪君子，我只是做了你想做而做不到的事。

——我真希望你这个恶魔能消失。

——你才应该消失！你当初要是承认自己是个什么样的人，加隆就不会离开了，你这个伪君子， ** _ ** _骗子_**_** ！

最后的几个字潦草但充满力度，以至于把纸划破了。

第二天早上，我又在纸堆中醒来，我少了一些往日常伴的空虚与无力，昨夜无梦。我觉得我的手似乎被什么东西浸湿后又干了，被我按着的那张纸上也有液体干了的痕迹。我看到了上面的一行字。

——我帮你“安慰”了一下，不用谢我。

混蛋。

1998年2月

他以为只有他那个混蛋会在这本破日记上写字吗，真他妈傻。

我说的没错，他就是道貌岸然，从来不会以自己真实的样子去面对别人，所以我才会去做他做不到的事。我爱着加隆，我知道他也一直爱我，当然我他妈的不是指那种兄弟之爱。

我真想念他还在的日子，我记得他头发的颜色比我浅一些，太阳照在上面就像冰淇淋融化一样。

__求你放我在你心上如印记、刻在臂上如戳记。_ _ _ _⑥_ _

__

虽然只有一次，但我得到了他。我忘不了他是如何吻我的，就像混合了岩浆的海浪，充满着令人震撼的美。他的呼吸打在我脸上，我没有想到他会那么迎合，这让我由内到外占有他的欲望更加强烈。我享受着在他身体里的一次次进攻，他的呻吟就是最好的催情剂，我在他身体各个地方留下我的印记——耳根，脖子，肩膀，胸膛，手腕，大腿。我听着肉体的碰撞声，还有私处因摩擦而泛起水渍声，感受着他身体里充满生命力的温度，加快了抽插的速度，并在他毫无保留的忘情之中到达高潮。

没有其他人能比得上他，不管是浓妆艳抹在我身下张开大腿的女人，还是那几个有过一夜情的同性恋，他们不过是解决生理需求的途径罢了。

我很期待那个伪君子再翻开这本破日记的时候的表情，可惜我看不到，他大概不知道在街角吹箫是什么感觉吧。

12月31日那天只有我们(见鬼，我真的不想说“我们”，但这是事实，真恶心！)，除了他的好朋友艾俄洛斯和他早上出去之外，从傍晚开始就只有他和我。加隆在的时候，我总能看到他在外面玩烟花，像星星一样那种。他会胡闹一番，我不知道从什么时候开始加入了他，和他一起胡闹。

我怀念他故意把仙女棒⑦塞在我头发里的时光，我的头发也从来没被烧焦过。

艾俄洛斯离开一会后，我出来透了口气。我不喜欢他，这家伙是个完美的人，拥有一切，还有一个和他住在一起的弟弟，我嫉妒他。

这家伙是个电影里才存在的角色。

于是我独自回家，然后经过了那个我和某个不记得名字的姑娘背入式解决问题的街角。我看到了一个流浪汉，他脸上的皮肤已经发黑糜烂，估计之前是得了什么皮肤病，头皮褶皱暴露，头发只剩下一小撮，身上只剩下皮包骨，整个人蜷缩在地上。

我觉得又恶心又害怕，于是我急忙从他面前跑过，并发誓再也不去那个地方。

晚上，有人在街道上放声高歌，也有人在大笑，好像在举行什么派对一样。我走到窗边，看到楼下的毛孩子们在放烟花。

我想起某个金发碧眼的男孩，他的笑声比教堂的钟声更为圣洁。

我就这么想着他，觉得自己硬了，但是我今天不想和其他任何人做。

于是我走到浴室，把灯打开，看着镜子里的那张脸，抚摸着它，舔舐着它，如同露西·哈蒙⑧匍匐在那面巨大的镜子前，幻想着不存在的温暖。

我的掌心沾上了炽热的浊液，我自己帮自己做了。

1998年5月

我得换成塑料杯子，不然不知道那天又会被那个家伙摔烂。其实他不仅仅摔杯子，他还把家里的大部分瓷餐碟摔坏了，那家伙最近脾气很不好。

这个混蛋总是在我的日记本里写些莫名其妙的话，他以为他是谁，拜伦吗。

早上我去拿急救箱的时候又被另一个撒加抢了使用权，我收拾他的烂摊子时不小心被碎玻璃划伤了手。等他回去的时候我感觉到手臂上尖锐的疼痛，鲜红的血在我病态苍白的皮肤上格外刺眼。

虚伪(hypocrisy)——玻璃片戳破皮肤，被血渗红的一个词。

艾俄洛斯时常来看望我，当然他频繁拜访也因我嘱托他看好我，防止另一个撒加再干什么恶劣的事(我知道他干了什么，龌龊的家伙)。

他和“我”直接对峙了，就在他的某次恳求下，我感觉到不属于我愤怒，下一秒我便无法制止自己，失去了意识，等到我回过神来，我才发现艾俄洛斯严肃地望着我。

他和你说了什么？我很慌张。

他叫我离“你们”远一点，他说“你们”不需要帮助。他努力使自己听上去很平静。

他还说了什么别的？

“少掺和，不然我会让你难受。”

我看着他，等着他下一句话。

你没说，“你”很危险。

貌似只有私人生活让我精疲力尽(除了那些我依旧接到的不作回答的骚扰电话)，工作上反而我和“我”都出乎意料地合作一致，他从来没有在工作的时候出来捣乱(我倒不是很担心，毕竟我的工作不需要面对很多人，也很少需要和客户交流)，可能他还真有那么一点自知之明让我能在这种奇怪的平衡中喘一口气。

这真讽刺。

我还是会按时去见S，给她一种“我很好，一切正常”的错觉。当她问到我(对，只是我，不是另一个)是否感觉良好时，我说是;当她问我是否觉对一切保持乐观时，我回答说是;当她问我是否还会因有趣的事情而开心欢笑时，我说是。

接着她就会请求另一个家伙出来，他似乎演得比我还好，迷人的表象，暗藏危险的语调。

我知道他在嘲笑我，那种惊悚的嘲笑。

我一点都不好，我身边没有其他人，就我和“我”，还有一堆必备的药。我一点都不开心，她觉得我没事是因为我演得太好，好到令我自己也觉得恶心。

我承认我的虚伪，当我跪在地上搂着自己时，我甚至发疯地觉得另一个家伙没那么讨厌了。

1998年6月

不出我所料，生日那天，加隆依旧没有回来。

我没有准备生日蛋糕，以前的蛋糕都是加隆准备的，我曾经嘲笑他过生日就像个小孩子一样。我们(我和“我”)的生日只有氯丙嗪，当然还有奇怪的骚扰电话。

另一个出来的时间多了，他依旧十分顽劣暴躁。

即便是我和艾俄洛斯在一起的时候，那个“我”似乎打算不再继续隐藏下去。我佩服艾俄洛斯的沉着，竟然能忍受他。

当他离开，不再对着我的好友进行语言攻击时，艾俄洛斯便会和我谈起艾欧里亚。我觉得他在我面前提起他的弟弟是一件很不明智的事，这会将他们俩兄弟至于危险之中，特别是另一个“我”知道我的一切。可是艾俄洛斯谈到艾欧里亚时脸上总是那么幸福，我无法赶走这种幸福，我想看着它，好像它本来就是我的。

自从我不再扎堆于各类文件中后，我渐渐有了去散步的习惯。我会从三号大街走到中心公园，再绕一个圈从十二号广场走回来。我曾经在十二号广场见到艾欧里亚，一个和他兄长很像的帅小伙，头发颜色比艾俄洛斯浅，就像加隆的头发颜色比我的要浅。他没有看到我，因为在他注意到我时我已离开(艾俄洛斯告诉我他弟弟见到了一个他的好友，他认定那是我)。

不知名的恐惧再向我袭来。

__1998_ _ __年_ _ __7_ _ __月至_ _ __10_ _ __月，撒加与“撒加”没有留下有意义的日记，只有一些撒加关于日常生活的琐碎记录和“撒加”一些不知所言的句子，以及一堆关于一个金发男孩的涂鸦。_ _

1998年11月

我不知道那个伪善的家伙是不是要得抑郁症了。

他还真谨慎，曾经提醒艾俄洛斯要提防我，但有什么意义吗？我警告过那个家伙要是再掺和我们的事，我就给他点颜色瞧瞧。

我记得他弟弟长什么样子的，高个子，比我们矮一些，跟他哥一样的绿眼睛，一头浅色头发。他让我想起加隆， ** _ ** _我的_**_** 加隆。

艾奥里亚生日那一天，艾俄洛斯想让我们去他家做客，当然那个伪君子拒绝了他。我知道这是一个好机会，所以我不能让那个家伙破坏了。我有种预感，他们晚上会在外面。

不出我所料，他们晚上去了酒吧。

艾俄洛斯的酒量不错，他弟弟则在几杯之后不胜杯杓。我趁艾俄洛斯离开的片刻，将艾欧里亚拖去了酒吧后面的小巷里。

艾欧里亚的味道尝起来真的不错，至少他嘴里的味道是不赖的。我看着那双蒙上白雾的绿眼睛，还有从脖子到耳根泛红的皮肤，打算继续对他干点什么的时候，天杀的艾俄洛斯突然出现。

接下来的事顺理成章，我挨了他一拳，他也被我狠狠地揍了回去。扭打了一阵子之后，他对我狠狠地说道，滚，看在撒加的份上我今天放过你，你要是再敢对我弟弟动手，我就让你好看。

我的目的也算是达到了，我伤害了他，虽然不是我预想之中那样。

至于另外一个“好撒加”是怎么知道的，估计他忘不了艾欧里亚的拳头是什么滋味，那个小孩居然一气之下送上门来了，后面紧跟着劝阻他的艾俄洛斯。可是那个小崽子越界了，地对我们说“活该你弟弟离开了你”。

该死的家伙，你居然敢提起 ** _ ** _他_**_** ！

我把那个惊呆的家伙挤了下去，抢占了身体，抄起手边的玻璃杯朝那臭小子砸去。

从来没有过的愤怒占据了我的心

艾俄洛斯将他扶起来拽到身后，抓起桌子上的不锈钢壶，朝我的脑门砸过来。

接下来的几个小时我们什么都不知道，因为我们就这么躺在地上，直到感觉到瓷砖传来的寒冷。

自打那以后，艾俄洛斯没有来找过我们，那个“好撒加”也没有去找他，当然了，他还有什么理由去见他的好朋友？他现在只有我，还有莫名其妙的骚扰电话。

1998年11月30日

今天是艾俄洛斯的生日，我给他发了一条祝福短信，他没有回复。我依旧在进行同S医生的会面。

1998年12月25日

今天是圣诞节，我看到十二号广场的圣诞树，有唱诗班在那边唱颂歌。“撒加”依旧在乱涂乱画，我又接到了骚扰电话。

1998年12月31日

还有一刻钟到零点，我看到楼下点燃的罗马烛光⑨，还有拿着仙女棒四处跑的人们。我又想到了加隆。

1999年1月1日

新年快乐。不过是流传了几个世纪的一句问候而已，这里没人觉得快乐。

加隆依旧不在。

1999年1月12日

我觉得我的时间更少了。阿普唑仑⑩没什么用，我不知道“撒加”有没有替我去散步，我听说散步有助于睡眠。

1999年1月27日

我已经不再接电话了，其实我觉得没什么事了。

1999年2月5日

又多了很多涂鸦。我在努力，我在想办法。

1999年2月13日

加隆

__（撒加与“撒加”的日记在此停止，他的尸体在一周后被来寻找他的_ _ __S_ _ __医生发现，警方通过各种方法，最终联系到了加隆，但他们并没有找到这本日记。_ _ __）_ _

1999年5月30日

他把那本日记本合上，将它放在漆黑的木盒子里。

床边散落着一堆涂鸦，就像是十一二岁的孩子放开想象时的画作，但它们无一例外——都画着一个金发碧眼的人。

他把画一张张地收拾好，像是什么珍贵的写真集，然后将它们和日记本一起放在盒子里，再将盒子放到书柜上。

接着他走到窗户边，靠在透明的玻璃上。

阳光洒在他金色的头发上，就像融化的冰淇淋。

\- Fin

注释:

①：《百年孤独》，加西亚·马尔克斯。

②：一种精神类药物。

③：马克·罗斯科（1903—1970），美国抽象派画家。

④：You brother fucker.

⑤：尼采。

⑥：《圣经·雅歌》，8:6。

⑦：一种手持烟花。

⑧：《偷香》(Stealing Beauty, 1996)的女主角。

⑨：一种烟花。

⑩：一种安眠药。

后记:

首先感谢能看完的小伙伴，毕竟我只会发刀。当初我也没有想到以这种形式来写这篇文，但我头疼地发现只有这种形式才能很好地表达出我想要写的东西。

毫无疑问又是一篇现代AU，我真的很喜欢现代AU的双子，他们和普通人一样，过着普通人的生活。文中设定的撒是个人格分裂者，对应原本的白撒与黑撒。原本的大爷绝对守序善良，尽管他确实对加隆有着区别于亲情的爱，但违背原则跨越底限的事他是绝对不会去做的，就好像当初二爷怂恿他刺杀女神一样，他会毫不犹豫地朝他挥拳，即便是自己的孪生弟弟。对于文中的大爷也一样，加隆不仅仅是加隆，他好比他的女神（出于某些恶趣味写到这个比喻我自己还是会笑一笑），是他尊重爱戴的对象。至于黑撒是怎么来的，我把他归为大爷对“本我”的显现与释放。弗洛伊德的自我意识理论分为“本我”、“超我”与“自我”三个层次，而 _ _“本我”指人的本能，它由各种原始的欲望组成，弗洛伊德在对此做了重点研究之后，认为“本我”是遵循“快乐原则”来活动的，其中最重要的是“性的冲动”和“侵犯冲动”。__ （隋一凡，2019）。这个“本我”在接近二十年里一直受到撒加的“超我”抑制，可他内心对加隆的感情也在一点点积累，多年的压抑与担忧令扭曲的黑撒突破了“自我”的约束。

可以说黑白撒是矛盾中的相同，就像那句老话；除了自己没人更能理解你。自己的痛苦没有人能懂，最心碎那个还是撒加与“撒加”，所以白撒最后甚至“发疯地觉得另一个家伙没那么讨厌了”，黑撒也依旧按照他们的习惯去散步。最后大爷在痛苦与茫然之中离去，他选择了不让“超我”继续失望、不使“自我”继续彷徨、不令“本我”继续堕落的一种方式。

以至于隆哥为什么离开，我认为以他的性格是不能接受大爷总是与他隔着一层无法揭开的屏障的态度。当大爷坚决否认自己对他做过的事时，他是非常失望的，何况他不知道撒已经开始显现人格分裂的症状。其实二爷从头到尾一直都在，是他一直在打骚扰电话，他拨通电话是为了听老哥的声音，确定他还在，但他不知道还能和撒加说什么。最后留给他的只有一本哥哥的日记，上面写满了痛苦与思念，还有那些关于他的很抽象的画，就像他扭曲的爱。

感谢实验室没有那么多活让我干，配王水的同时再摸鱼的感觉真好，又呛又热辣（什么鬼）。


End file.
